Alex Blackwood
Alex Blackwood (( アレックス 黒い木 (Arekkusu Kuroiki) )) Appearance Alex is a fairly tall, slim, and fit man with a younger face than his age would allude to. He possesses dark scarlet eyes, long silver hair that hangs just below his cheeks to frame his face. He is usually seen wearing a dark red shirt made of the finest velvet and silk, with the buttons made of white scales. Over his shirt, he wears a black cloak that is complete with a hood, extending past his ankles, which is actually one of the few clothing pieces he owns that is made completely from leather. The clothing he usually wears is made from red silk and black velvet, while his shoes are made from soft leather and covered on the outside with red velvet and in the inside with black silk. He is sometimes seen carrying two green orbs on his waist, which are actually small bags which at times tend to confuse others when they hear he’ll keep his stuff in his bag and don’t see a bag. Inside the small bag are a notebook, some pens, pencils, erasers and a paintbrush with 2 small paint tray’s with it (the color paint differs most of the time). Personality Eccentric and a bit gregarious, this is what most people would call Alex when they first meet him. He is a mature individual, often keeping his calm in most situations that he is placed in. Alex, when the time is right, likes to joke around with others and be carefree to an extent. He's a fan of intellectual conversations rather than useless babble he is usually subjected to, often getting very bored when he has to listen to the same topic repeatedly. Some might call him laid-back. He isn't the type of man to hold his tongue, often stating his opinions when necessary. People can call Alex a bit stubborn, and he admits that he is stubborn to a certain degree. History Alex was born into the Blackwood family 22 years ago. While the Blackwood family is rather well known around archeologists and people with ties to archeology, outside of those people they are mostly known for their donations and charity proms for the improvement of life by the general public. As Alex would grow up as the heir to the family, his parents arranged that he would be receiving education from the best teachers they could get instead of sending him to a normal school, deeming the lack of flexibility of a normal school detrimental to the growth of knowledge. During his first archeological trip at the age of 14, he went with his parents to the largest country in Earthland, the Pergrande Kingdom, to excavate several pre-zeref era sites. Before any practical work could be done on the actual site though, they first had to discuss with the ruler of the kingdom what the objective would be, from where to where they could search and how long the area could be sealed of to outsiders while they worked. As they got to an agreement, and went to one of the sites, Alex was kept secure in an tent where the little boy was made to study each item together with one of his teacher. Synopsis Storyline= |-| Role-play= Magic and Abilities *'Requip '(換装 Kansō) This Magic allows users to store items in pocket dimensions. Mages who use this Magic can change equipment (weapons, armor, clothes, etc.) during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. While sticking mostly to weapons, Alex also has a few armors for when his own weapons are not enough. His main weapon of usage though still remains his trident, since it allows him better control and a better focus for fighting opponents. *'Sword Magic' (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): In addition to Requip, Alex is also a user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Alex is capable of using his swords to perform different Magical attacks. This is usually done in combination with specific swords of him, which can make him deadlier in close melee combat or, when combined with his armors. Equipment Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Characters